


家務事 (Family Affairs) [Translation]

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary: "Napoleon really should have used condoms..."<br/>(Chinese translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/264626">Family Affairs</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdak/pseuds/Azdak">Azdak</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	家務事 (Family Affairs) [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azdak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdak/gifts).
  * A translation of [Family Affairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264626) by [Azdak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdak/pseuds/Azdak). 



> Thanks Azdak for granting me the permission to translate this, and fallmoon for beta-ing :)
> 
> TV版舅男的清水搞笑小短篇(無CP)；文中有提及1x05的人物，大概先看了那集會更好？

「你可以進來了。」那年輕高傲的女助理說；她的裙子讓人太沒有遐想空間了。我把自己的裙子拉下到近乎及膝 — 媽媽警告過我別穿得太騷 — 然後走進房間。

 

「名字？」桌子後面的男人問道，眼也不抬地繼續看他的文件。我微微撅了撅嘴—哪有男人這樣當我不存在的？

 

「Arachne LaChien。」*

 

這得到了他的注意；而更妙的是，他看到我的時候下巴都要掉下來了。然後他像被勒住喉嚨似的低聲說了一句，聽起來像「不是吧，Napoleon?!」但也可能是我聽錯了。

 

「我是來繼承我應得的遺產的。」我配合情況地嚴肅道：「報紙這裡寫的，Solo一半的產業會交給他的『直系血系繼承人』。」

 

「直系血系繼承人嗎。」他一邊說一邊看我，眼中彷彿有點厭惡，但背後還有一點甚麼。男人看我的時候一般都這樣。「好吧，我不認為你需要DNA測試。你肯定你不是複製人嗎？」

 

「要是你沒注意到，我是女的。」我克制著靠近去抓他臉的衝動說。

 

「抱歉，生物學不是我的專業。」他聽起來並不抱歉。「那麼，是試管嬰兒？」

 

「我的受孕是完全自然的。」我得意地說。「我母親當年是特別可愛的年輕女子，父親是血氣方剛的美國男士。奥卡姆剃刀**，Kuryakin先生。此外，你知道他們曾一起度過一個晚上，那為甚麼要懷疑呢？」

 

「那倒是真的，」Kuryakin皺著眉說，「但還有一次那位特別可愛的女士把我們困住二十四個小時。她有機會在我沒有知覺的時候取了他的DNA，天知道她會用來做甚麼。我不會感到驚訝，Angelique對他這樣痴迷。」

 

「那有分別嗎？」我問。「即使我是人工受孕而成(我不是說我是)，我也是他的直系血系繼承人。過程不重要。」

 

從他的臉上我看不出他是同意還是不同意；那有點令人不安，畢竟牽涉到這麼多金錢。然後他突然說：「你知道Napoleon是你父親有多久了？」

 

「哦，好久了，」我不在乎地說：「媽媽沒把這個當成秘密，她以前說的床邊故事常常有他呢。對了，也有你。」我補充道：「你知道嗎，你比我預期中要好看呢。」

 

這句幾乎令他微笑。他似笑非笑的樣子更好看了。

 

「你以前為甚麼不出現呢？」

 

「以前我父親還沒死呀。」

 

他臉色一沉，看起來老了一些。「你不覺得你父親可能會想見你？」

 

「為甚麼我要這樣覺得？」我問。「他沒要求過要見我。」

 

「他不知道你的存在。」

 

「就是說呀。放下你的道德判斷吧，Kuryakin先生，我來是為了錢。直系血系繼承人會得到Solo產業的一半。這就讓我的身價有接近一百萬了吧，即使你不喜歡我母親。」

 

那雙藍眼睛凝視著我。該死，媽媽為甚麼沒提過這雙眼睛呢？那感覺像是要看穿我，直達我的靈魂。我是說，要是我有靈魂的話。終於他說話了：

 

「好吧，我認同你是他的合法繼承人，因為無可置疑Napoleon確是你的父親。」那雙藍眼睛好像閃過一絲惡意。「你是第253個。等我們把餘下的67個人都接見了，我的律師會聯絡你，通知你到底能繼承到多少。再見了，LaChien小姐。請代我向你母親問好。」

 

該死，這個人玩撲克肯定得心應手。我可不期待告訴媽媽，走運的話我繼承到的財產才夠她做一次拉皮療程。而且我也完全明白到，為甚麼Kuryakin在那麼多年前的床邊故事中一直飾演大壞蛋。不過，能看到他聽見我名字那一刻的樣子，我已經覺得沒白來一趟了。而媽媽要是真的為財產的事而生氣，她可能會讓我再回來，告訴他我那藍眼睛弟弟的事...... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes 譯註：
> 
> * Arachne是希臘神話裡的「阿剌克涅」，她與雅典娜比拼紡織，但因為太驕傲而被雅典娜變成了蜘蛛； LaChien是Angelique的姓氏，沒查到具體意思，不過Chien是法語「狗」的意思？
> 
> ** 奥卡姆剃刀Occam's Razor，最簡單的答案往往就是正確的。


End file.
